Harry Potter and the Chronicles of Time
by Ash974
Summary: A new student who is able to cast magic without words or a wand gains the trust of Hermione. But Hermione wonders what he is really after when he becomes increasingly interested in her Time-Turner. Is he friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction.

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited at seeing a dementor for the first time. Most people saw her as a know-it-all, a teacher's pet, just someone in it for compliments and a good grade. But that wasn't it. She read all the books, studied the most out of all the other wizards, because she had an unquenchable thirst for the unknown. Knowing all the answers in class is just a byproduct of going after what makes her feel excited—things she didn't understand.

"Earth to Hermione! Did the dementor suck the soul out of you too?" Hermione blinked a few times and found Ron's face inches away from her's. "I'm fine!" she said as she pushed Ron away from her. She saw Harry slumped on the seat in their railcar cabin, pale and trembling.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, nudging him gently but frantically, all at once.

"Not really," Harry mumbled as he took a bite of Professor Lupin's chocolate. While his extremities had begun to warm, his heart still felt icy. "Did you blank out like me, Hermione?"

Something in Harry's tone told Hermione that he wanted company in his misery, but feeling her own pounding heart, Hermione knew she was feeling the opposite of Harry about those dementors.

"Those phantoms need to learn some manners," Ron said. "Sucking Harry's soul isn't what I would call a good icebreaker."

Hermione looked away briefly. She was feeling the opposite of Ron too it seems. She thought, i _t took a long time before the two accepted me as their friend and longer still before they fully understand me—if ever._

Harry still looked pale and Hermione wanted an excuse to leave the cabin so she said, "I'm going to get you more chocolate," as she left her friends and walked down the railcars, searching deeper towards the rear of the Hogwarts Express. _Am I searching for the dementor_ , Hermione thought, _or something else?_

To her vast disappointment, Hermione found Professor Lupin speaking to an agitated Malfoy, who was complaining loudly. "If my father hears about the state of disrepair of this train and the danger you put us in, you'll all be in for it. And I need not remind you who Lucius Malfoy is." Hermione whispered in Lupin's ear, and he handed her another bit of chocolate.

With the chocolate in her hand, it was time for her to return to Harry and Ron. She walked at a snail's pace. Two railcars before her own, she wrapped her arms around herself, noticing her frosted breath in front of her. Hermione jolted to a stop.

A dementor was floating in front of her, blocking her path. She raised her hand and tried to touch the dementor, but the phantom paid her no heed as it moved toward a boy who wore an eerily calm expression. The boy looked at her, his eyes glinting a beautiful shade of violet, and Hermione felt warmed for just a moment. Another dementor appeared, surrounding the boy. He continued to stare, unmoving, as coldness and depression closed in.

"Leave him alone," Hermione called out to the dementors. One dementor sucked in its rasping, rattling breath as it began to suck out the boy's soul. Hermione pulled out her wand. _Which spell, which spell?_ she thought, as her mind went blank as she couldn't draw upon an answer.

But before any action was required from her, there was a brilliant flash of light coming from behind the dementor that cornered her and she saw the corporeal form of a giant, translucent-blue wolf appeared next to the boy. The boy waved his hand the wolf beared its fangs and dashed in a trail of light that engulfed each dementor in quick succession.

The boy walked over and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Luthor Timecrest."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she shook the boy's hand. "What was that spell you just used?"

"Oh, that was just a spirit summoning spell I know," Luthor replied. "I found it helpful in dealing with these dementors. I never realized I was popular with fiend-types. Though it was a rather exciting encounter, don't you think?"

Hermione didn't notice the smile forming on her lips. "Who did you learn that spell from?"

"I figured it out myself," Luthor replied. "Were you heading somewhere?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said, shaking her head and breaking away her gaze from Luthor. A _ccio? Expecto Patronum? Confundus? Oppungno? What was the spell he used?_ she thought. _Why can't I figure it out? And how did he do it without saying the words or using a wand?_

Oh, he's still staring at me, waiting for my answer. "I was getting chocolate for a friend."

To which Luthor answered, "Is that so?"

Feeling as if he could somehow hear her heart pounding, Hermione added, "I'm not lying. My friend's name is Harry. Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of his name. He's recovering from a dementor attack and chocolate made him feel a bit better. Do you know Professor Lupin? He's Hogwart's newest professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts and he told us that chocolate helps erase the depressive effects of dementors." _Why am I blabbing on and on about everything I know?_ Hermione thought. She stopped talking and took a deep breath, before she said, "That spell you used—perhaps you'd consider teaching it to me? I'm top in all my classes and I take a lot of them so I'm sure I'll have information of equal or higher value to exchange for what you know. Since we're friends now, I'll set up a study session together for us when we get to Hogwarts."

"Friends, huh?" Luthor said.

Hermione wanted to slap herself in the head. _I was too bossy_ , she thought. A study session already? What am I thinking? Hermione couldn't help by let out a sigh. A bossy know-it-all. That's what Harry and Ron thought of her when they first met and probably what Luthor is thinking too. But her pride wasn't going to allow her to take back her words. "You heard what I said. Don't make me repeat myself."

Her eyes widened as Luthor leaned in and broke off a piece of the chocolate, putting it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Hermione said. "That's for—."

"Harry, I know, so no need to repeat yourself," Luthor said while arching his brow. Hermione hoped that a dementor would come back and cool her cheeks down. Luthor said, "Though the part you said about us being friends—it's a little too soon to say what we'll be to each other."

Hermione said, "Well, I was just trying to be nice."

Luthor stepped out of her way to let her pass. "By the way, I'm happy to have met a human on my first day here," he said.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Are you a muggle too?" she asked.

"Partially," he said. "But I've always been more curious about my human heritage than my other side. I hope you'll tell me more about the human world sometime, an exchange of information as you put it."

Another smile spread across Hermione's face. Maybe, just maybe... this boy wasn't like the others. "Of course," Hermione said. "I'd love to. Oh, welcome to Gryffindor."

"Aren't there four houses?" Luthor asked. "How are you so sure I'm going to be in Gryffindor?"

Because you seem brave, Hermione thought, but what she said was, "I have a feeling about these things." She raised her chin and looked at Luthor over the bridge of her nose. "I said you'll have things to learn from me too and you'll see the truth of that soon enough." After that, she walked away from Luthor, but as she headed back to Harry and Ron, Hermione found herself looking forward to the sorting ceremony tomorrow.

The next day at the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall, Hermione kept her eye on Luthor.

"Is something wrong with Hermione?" Ron quietly whispered to Harry. Harry tossed him a confused sideward glance and shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard that Ron," Hermione said. "Can't I smile for no reason?"

"Umm, not really," Ron replied. "You annoyingly always have reasons."

Luthor's turn came up. "Quiet," Hermione said as she watched him sit in the chair and the sorting hat placed upon his head. The hat paused for a bit and frowned. It went, "Hmmm…hmmm…no…hmmm…oh really? Okay..." before it finally said…

"Slytherin."

Hermione's smile disappeared from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _He is a snake and snakes use their vile deception to get what they need from you before they toss you aside. Luthor is a muggle like me, but he is also a snake. Luthor has uncanny abilities with magic that I'm deeply curious about, but he is still just a snake. Luthor was excited about the dementors too_ — _no! I will not become friends with a snake_ , Hermione thought.

"Hermione?!" Ron cried out. "Are you coming, Hermione?!"

Hermione blinked a few times and found her feet planted in place. Harry and Ron were calling out for her. She shook her head and caught up with her friends.

Harry sighed. "You been looking down for a few days now," he said, "ever since the sorting ceremony."

"Hey, you're right, Harry!" Ron said. "Hermione has been in a foul mood after that ceremony. Say—you did seem rather interested in that one Slytherin boy. What's his name? Lenold-something or other?"

"Luthor," Hermione said. Seeing that both Harry and Ron both shot her look, she added, "I met him on the Hogwarts Express. He defeated two dementors using a spell he cast without words or a wand."

"How is that even possible?" Ron asked. "Maybe this guy is working for _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_!"

"No!" Hermione said. She took a deep breath and added, "I don't think he's bad or anything."

"Not bad?" Ron asked. "He's a Slytherin. That makes him bad enough." He slapped his forehead. "I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you right now."

"Are you thinking of speaking to him again, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said. "He's a snake. I don't deal with snakes." She paused for a bit before she asked, "Though you were going to be sorted into Slytherin too right, Harry?"

"Yeah, but I asked to be sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore says my choice makes all the difference," Harry said.

Ron's eyes widened as he asked, "Hermione, you're not thinking of becoming friends with someone from the same house as Draco Malfoy? Do you have a fever or something?"

"You don't need to worry, Ron," Hermione replied. "I'm not sick." She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and rushed off to her class before either of them could say anything more. I want something, anything to take my mind off that boy, she thought. As she rounded a corner of the hallway, she dodged back behind the wall when she saw Draco talking to Luthor.

 _I'm going to take another path_ , she thought, but before she could walk away, she heard Luthor say, "Sure, I can show you the spell I used against the dementors."

"I can't believe Harry fainted when he saw a dementor, but you can't expect from someone with his bloodline."

 _I need to leave now_ , Hermione thought. Otherwise, _I'm going to do something—_

"Aren't muggles just about as weak as they come?" said Luthor, which made Draco laugh so hard that he clutched his stomach.

"That's why we call them mudbloods," Draco said as Luthor narrowed his eyes. "It suits their filthy heritage."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and clenched her hands into fists, but suddenly Luthor materialized in front of her, looking her in the eye. "Leave that ignorant, little boy to me," he said. He looked at her for a bit more before saying, "You were right. I was going to be in Gryffindor."

Hermione's mouth dropped and she sputtered, "Then why?"

"I chose to be in Slytherin," Luthor said as he turned, peered over the corner where he stood with Hermione, and waved Draco over.

Draco came running when he saw Luthor again. "You just apparated without a wand!" he said. "How did you do that? And why," his voice became more sinister as he pointed at Hermione," are you with _her_?"

 _Apparated,_ Luthor thought. _So that's what they call teleportation here._

"This one was spying on us," Luthor said as he nodded over to Hermione who was still stunned at what she just found out about Luthor.

"Spying like the rat you are. I ought to—" Draco started to raise his hand before Luthor grabbed onto his wrist with a firm grip.

"Leave it, Draco," Luthor said. "She's not worth our time and effort."

Draco looked stunned for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, let's go."

After they left, Hermione rubbed her eyes and then her ears. Then she rubbed her forehead, but she wasn't able to rub away the onset of a headache or the furrows in her brow. And she wasn't able to push away the nagging feeling of excitement in her heart caused by looking too deeply into the violet pools of the unknown. This feeling intensified her headache.

Luthor sat on a leather sofa in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, legs crossed, listening to Draco tell their tale to other Slytherin purebloods who hung on his every word. _This one thinks he's a leader_ , Luthor thought.

"My first thought was anger at the despicable action of the filthy girl, but after Luthor had spoken, I realized the truth," Draco said as he patted Luthor on the back. "My time is precious and it can't be wasted on insignificant specks of garbage. Welcome to the Slytherins, Luthor Timecrest. You understand the value of who we are. You truly are one of us."

Luthor curled the corner of his lips into a smile as he looked at Draco, but he noticed his index finger tapping on the arm of the sofa. He was annoyed. He could read himself, but he allowed himself this simple gesture because the people in this room were so far away from knowing who he really was.


End file.
